Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 1 \times -\dfrac{6}{8} \times 100\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 1 \times 100\% = 100\%$ $ -\dfrac{6}{8} \times 100\% = -75\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times -75\% \times 100\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times -75\% \times 100\% = -75 \% $